


Return to the Rink: The Ice Rink Series (2/5)

by secondalto



Series: Ice Rink series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Giles return to the rink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to the Rink: The Ice Rink Series (2/5)

**Author's Note:**

> After originally posting this first story, I got a lovely e-mail from Cindy B. asking for a sequel. Thought I was trying to finish a longer fic (involving another ship I'm no longer writing), my muse was intrigued. She allowed me to finish that and indulge her with this. So for Cindy B., your sequel, times 4.P.S I wanted to make them all from Giles' POV but Buffy horned in with hers and I think it makes more sense this way.

The summer sun glared against the smooth ice. The rink was quiet, not exactly the season for skating. He'd brought her here again. A respite from the evils that she'd faced, the Big Bad killed.

Buffy grimaced at that last thought. Adam had been hard to kill. Thanks to her friends and the power of the First Slayer, he was nothing more than scrap metal. The dream she'd had following that still haunted her. She still felt its presence. Just as she felt the presence of those who'd helped with the spell. They'd each left behind a part of themselves. Willow her nervous, bubbly energy; Xander his courage; and Giles…. Giles had left behind his heart.

She felt enormous love course through her. But love for who? She tried to shake off those feelings by doing several toe loops. She wasn't going to try anything more difficult 'cause despite Slayer strength she didn't have the skill. She glanced at her Watcher in the stands. The last time he'd brought her here was after the defeat of the Mayor. She found it oddly satisfying that the destruction of the school hadn't been all her fault. Giles had invited the others to join them but they all had their excuses.  

They'd all had so much trouble that year. Stupid Council and their stupid test. She imagined them as the ice under her blade and smiled. Although the subject was taboo, she and Giles had wordlessly forgiven each other. Water. Bridge. Under it.  As she glided past him she saw a smile on his face. A smile too often unseen by any of the Scoobies lately. She hadn't seen that smile when Olivia was here. Was he smiling at her?  Did she inspire the happiness that reached his eyes? Nah, she decided, spinning endlessly, thankful she wouldn't get dizzy. Another perk of being the Slayer. When she stopped she saw he'd broken into a full fledged grin. The love he'd left behind surged through her again. She felt a joy that she hadn't know since well, ever.  

Giles loved her?

Giles loved her. The truth hit her hard, but before she could think again he called to her. "Time to go Buffy." 

 


End file.
